Samurai Sentai Shinkenger: Three Stories
by SoTiredBlah
Summary: February 5th, 2011: COMPLETE. When it's nearly time to face the final Gedoushuu, some things need to be said. Sequel to It Happened In The Morning. ChiakixKotoha, TakeruxMako and KaoruxGenta. Read and Review please :D
1. Confessions at Night: ChiakixKotoha

**My third fanfiction~ Wooooottttt :D actually, I wasn't sure if I'd be able to get that far… but anyways… I've been meaning to post this one up, and unlike my previous oneshots, it'll be more than an oneshot. And uhh… yes, it is a sequel to "It Happened In The Morning".**

**[March 15, 2010] EDIT: Thank you to PhinalPhantasy for pointing out my mistake. Hopefully it'll be fixed**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shinkenger.**

**...**

It was mid-afternoon when the Shinkengers came back, battle scarred from their battle with boss Gedou, Chimatsuri Doukoku.

Jii and Tanba could only look on in anguish as the _kuroko_ carried a battle-scarred Shiba Kaoru through the doors.

"Princess," whimpered Tanba as he followed the _kuroko _through the doors into Kaoru's private rooms. However Jii only had eyes for the other six Shinkengers that limped collectively through the doors.

"_Tono!"_ exclaimed Jii. "Everyone! Are you alright?"

Chiaki was quickest to answer with his sharp tongue. "Jii-chan! We'll be better after we get our wounds cleaned." Looking down at the petite girl at his side, he addressed the _kuroko_, "Can you put Kotoha in bed quickly, _Kuroko-chan?_"

The _kuroko _nodded eagerly and scurried off with Kotoha with one of Kaoru's _kurokos _following them with a first aid kit and Chiaki following them.

Jii looked at Takeru, who was supporting Mako. "_Tono_, do you need any help?"

As beaten and as bruised as Takeru was, he had never felt better. It could've been because he was supporting a certain vassal, or maybe because Juuzo was gone, but either way, Takeru was still strong enough to wince and reply with a blunt "I'm fine, but Mako needs some help."

Mako looked over at Takeru. "Takeru!" she began. "I don't need any help! I'm feeling as well as you do right now!"

Takeru was unperturbed. "But Mako…"

"No buts!" Putting her foot down firmly on the subject, she walked into the interior chamber and allowed the _kuroko_ to begin to dress her wounds.

With a shrug and a look at Genta and Ryuunosuke, Takeru sat down next to his girlfriend and also allowed the _kuroko _to treat the multiple slashes on his body.

Mako looked over at her boyfriend and said, "Do you think that Chiaki and Kotoha will confess to each other?"

Takeru looked over at Mako and smiled warmly. "Of course," he said as he twisted his fingers with hers. "They'll pull through this together."

And they just sat, ears deaf to everything but their own thumping heartbeats, even though Genta and Ryuunosuke were bickering as usual…

...

Chiaki thanked the _kuroko _as they finished treating the wounds on Kotoha and laid her down gently. The _kuruko _bowed and scurried off into the other room to help treat the remaining injured Shinkengers.

"Chiaki…" Kotoha whispered softly. "Are you there…?"

Chiaki immediately rushed to the girl's side as she reached up with a bandaged arm. The wood samurai gently wrapped both of his arms around the earth samurai's and began to stroke it softly, in attempt to perhaps, ease the girl's pain.

"Kotoha…" he whispered. "Are you alright?"

Kotoha could only murmur a quiet "yes" before she fell silent again. After a few minutes, Chiaki stopped his soft movements on Kotoha's arm and rose up to head to the door.

"Chiaki…"

The boy stopped in his tracks, his hand already halfway towards the handle of the sliding door.

"Yes?"

"Why did you stop massaging my arm?" she asked.

Chiaki smiled to himself and crept back towards the lying figure of the girl and resumed his "massage" on her arm.

"Chiaki…?" Kotoha's quiet voice broke into Chiaki's thoughts.

"Hmm…?"

Kotoha moved her head to the other side so that Chiaki wouldn't see her reddening face. "Can I lie my head in your lap?"

Chiaki immediately stopped what he was doing to Kotoha's arm, his own face beginning to blush. "Well, uh… I-I don't… well… what I mean to say is…" he stammered.

Kotoha turned back her head quickly. "It's okay if you don't want to…" but the sentence was never finished as Chiaki slid her head gently onto his lap and held her hands gently in front of the pair.

"Happy now, milady?" teased Chiaki with a large grin on his face. The comment brought back the memories of when Takeru was to act as a servant to Kotoha when a rich boy wanted to fake an engagement with her. At this, Kotoha merely giggled and replied with a "mhmm".

The two relaxed with a comfortable silence growing between them, until Kotoha broke it with another question.

Kotoha looked up. "Nee, Chiaki?"

"Hmm? What is it?" Chiaki looked down into her eyes.

"I have a question to ask you," she began. "Can I…?"

Chiaki's playful nature took over. "Weeell…. You've already asked one…" he replied with a small smile on his face. "But… go ahead."

"You remember when Gen-san's rich customer wanted me to be his fake fiancée?"

Chiaki's expression hardened a bit. "Yes."

Kotoha let another laugh slip when she looked at his face, but she composed herself and carried on with her questioning. "When he asked me to be his fake fiancée, did you feel jealous?"

Chiaki was blunt with his response. "Why would I be jealous of a fake engagement?"

"Mako-chan said that you were," she said in response. "She said the whole afternoon, you were complaining while _Tono-sama _and I were out."

Dammit, Chiaki thought. I've really got to stop complaining with _Nee-san _around.

"Ryuu-san also said that you wanted to be with me instead of _Tono-sama_," Kotoha carried on. "Said something about "protecting me from rich, self-centered jerks". She ended off this sentence with a smile worthy of the Cheshire cat.

Chiaki could only nod in embarrassment as he realized that his secret was out. The two slipped once more into a pleasant silence as both attempted to try and figure out how to pour out what was in their hearts.

_Should I tell her? Thought Chiaki. Does she feel the same way about me?_

But once more, his thoughts were interrupted.

"Chiaki, did you know that Yoshibou-san asked me to marry him while _Tono-sama_ and I were at his mansion?"

"Heeeee?" Chiaki looked down at Kotoha in shock. "He did?"

Kotoha's lips were twitching as she tried not to smile.

"Yeah," she replied.

"And…" Chiaki wanted to know. "Did you?" _And am I too late?_ He thought to himself.

"Did I what?" Kotoha asked innocently.

"Did you accept his proposal?" said Chiaki with a hint of steel creeping into his voice, his impatience showing.

"Ohhh," Kotoha said, faking her realization. "Well, no… I already had someone else that I love that I wanted to go out with…"

Chiaki was shocked. _So… she's still single, right? She's just waiting right? Wait… maybe it's Ryuunosuke! She's always calling him _Ryuu-san_. If so, I'd better get out before her chances are ruined!_

Chiaki let go of her hands and rose up gently. "So… uhh… do you want me to go then?" he asked. "Cause I can get Ryuunosuke for you right now if you want…"

_Baka..._ Chiaki cursed himself. "_Of course Kotoha wouldn't want someone like me if Ryuunosuke is around."_

"Chiaki…" Kotoha pleaded softly. "Sit down please…"

"Why?" replied Chiaki, bitterly. "I'm not the one that you want here, Ryuunosuke is just outside."

"Chiaki…" Kotoha managed to sit up and pull Chiaki down to her eyelevel. "I wasn't talking about Ryuunosuke…"

Chiaki blinked. "Then who were you talking about?"

Kotoha didn't know that anyone could be even denser than her, or maybe it was just this one topic that Chiaki didn't know about, so in response she just closed her eyes and kissed Chiaki gently on the lips.

As the pair broke apart, Kotoha lifted up her bandaged hands towards Chiaki's face. "Does that answer your question, Chiaki Tani?" she asked, surprising serious.

"You… love… me…?" he asked in disbelief. "What about Ryuunosuke?"

Kotoha just laughed. "_Ryuu-san? _I don't want him in that way." she smiled brightly at Chiaki. "So will you stay with me tonight?"

Chiaki sat back down and held Kotoha's hands again. "Of course." He said. "Do you even need to ask your boyfriend?"

"Mhmm…" mumbled Kotoha. "Good night Chiaki…"

"Good night Kotoha…" replied Chiaki. "I love you." He whispered as he planted a soft kiss on her forehead.

"I love you too…" came the quiet reply as Kotoha drifted off to sleep with her new boyfriend sitting motionlessly with her head on his lap.

...

**Well, that's the first pairing. Hehehe, I'll be putting up Takeru and Mako's chapter later on. Please read and review :D**


	2. Proposal through Sparring: TakeruxMako

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shinkenger, though I wish I did… then it wouldn't end at 49 episodes.**

**Author's Note: So I'm back, hehe, sorry for the delay on this chapter, I had a lot of school work to do… anyways, yes, this is my TakeruxMako chapter. I got hooked on this couple when I watched episode 15 I think it was, when Mako looked really good xD. Anyways, now I'm debating to either make ONE huge epilogue for this story or make THREE epilogues for each pairing… and if you can't tell by now, the final pairing will have Kaoru and another person… but who?**

"Mako…"

Mako stirred as Takeru shook her gently to wake her up.

"Mako," Takeru repeated as soon as he saw her blinking eyes. "It's time to get up."

Mako turned over and grabbed Takeru's hand. "Five more minutes," she whispered sleepily, and she soon fell back into a light sleep.

Takeru merely nodded and grasped Mako's hand lightly. His thoughts wandered as he realized today may be his last day alive, sharing it with Mako, for tomorrow was the day that the Shinkengers, minus him, would face off against Chimatsuri Doukoku.

…

Five minutes later, Mako and Takeru were walking along the corridors of the mansion, _shinai _in their hands as they prepared themselves mentally for their sparring outside.

As Takeru slid open the door, Mako quickly slapped him on the back with her _shinai_ and leaped into the open space of the mansion's backyard. The lanterns that surrounded the garden had already been lit by the _kuroko._

"Mako!" Takeru screamed in mock anger. He raised his own _shinai _up and started running towards her.

Mako shrieked in false terror as she was swept up in Takeru's arms and swung around in the air around five times until she was gently put down onto the ground, Takeru's arms still around her.

A comfortable silence slipped in, as Mako rested her head against Takeru's chest.

"_Nee_… Takeru," started Mako.

Takeru shifted slightly so that he could look down to her. "What is it?"

Mako pushed Takeru away slightly so that the embrace would end. She nodded towards the small perches in front of the sliding doors. "Shall we sit down first before I tell you about it?"

Confused, Takeru only nodded so to please her and allowed her to lead him to the perch. "So? What did you want to talk to me about?"

Mako looked away slightly. "Do you remember that time, when I was trapped in that dream world by Yumebakura?" she asked. "Do you remember when you came in just to rescue me?"

Takeru looked surprised. "Of course," he replied. "I remember it everyday."

Mako laughed lightly. "Then do you remember when we ate by the waters in that world?"

Takeru grinned. "Obviously," he said. "For once, your cooking was amazing," he teased her.

At this remark, Mako attempted to punch him, but her fist was caught in the embrace of Takeru's larger hand. Their fingers intertwined and Mako let down her arm. "I know it was," she murmured sadly. "Not a day goes by that I don't wish that my cooking was as good as that in real life…."

Takeru wrapped his free arm around her shoulders. "It doesn't matter Mako. No matter what your food tastes like, I'll always be there to eat it."

Mako smiled as she buried her tears of happiness in Takeru's shoulder. "_Arigatou_ Takeru," she said, her voice muffled through the material of the clothing.

"_Dou itashimashite_, Mako," he replied as he planted a soft kiss in her hair.

All of a sudden, Mako was ready. "So," she drawled. "Shall we begin?"

The _kagemusha _raised up his _shinai_. "Whenever you are."

"Such a gracious gentleman," giggled Mako, but she was already ripping her _shinai _through the air.

Anticipating the cut, Takeru caught it with his blade and locked it with Mako's. Then he shuffled back, his bamboo sword back in its original position. His eyes were amused. "Tut tut, how unlady-like," he said, poking fun at her. "A sneak attack?"

"Hush," replied Mako in a soft tone. "This won't end like last time."

Then they were off, their swords swinging through the air. They clashed and their swords sang songs of great power, danced dances of artistic technique, but as they both knew, there could only be one winner in a battle.

Mako swung her _shinai _in a graceful arc. The blade swung through the air, but was blocked as Takeru's sword ran in to intercept in. Takeru drove the bamboo down hard on Mako's grip. The powerful tap of the tip of his blade caused Mako to drop her practice blade. Mako fell to the ground with a small grunt, and raised back her head to see Takeru about to deliver an overhand slash.

Takeru smiled. "This seems familiar."

Mako grinned back, "Last time we were practicing, I was the one swinging down. Now it's switched."

Takeru nodded slightly, his smile still playing on his face. "Let's see how fast we can go then."

Takeru swung down swiftly and strongly as Mako quickly crossed her arms and placed her hands above her head in fists. Takeru widened his eyes in shock as he saw how fast Mako could perform _Hadome_, but that wasn't all that Mako had to offer. In another fluid motion, she quickly chained her blade-catching to _Hiwatari. _Mako moved underneath the blade and then, in a single movement, stole Takeru's shinai from his hands with one of her hands, and with the other, threw him down to the ground.

Standing up to her full height, with her stolen _shinai_ in one hand pointing at Takeru's face, she grinned. "_Atari?" _

Takeru pushed the tip away from his face. "I guess so," he replied. "Man, that's twice you've done that to me."

Takeru picked himself off the ground and took the pre-offered sword that was extending from Mako's hand. Around him, the faint outline of the sun was beginning to seep back into its resting place in the ground.

Mako drew closer towards Takeru as he stared at the sunset. "What's wrong," she asked.

"Nothing," said Takeru, as he drew her into a one-armed embrace. "Just wondering will we ever see a sunset like this again… that's all."

Takeru reached into his pocket with his free hand and grasped a small velvet box. "Mako," he began. "Can I ask you a question?"

"What is it?" asked Mako, her eyes full of wonder.

"Will you… I mean," stumbled Takeru, his tongue tripping over the words, but before he could ask her the question, he was interrupted by the noise of thundering footsteps coming down the hallways of the mansion.

"_Tono-sama_!"

Takeru was surprised. "_Jii?_"

"_Tono-sama_! Where are you?" screamed out Jii's voice.

"I'm outside in the garden with Mako right now!" yelled back Takeru.

The footsteps increased, their paces bordering on frantic as the _fusuma _door was whipped open unceremoniously. Behind the door was a Jii, now scrambling to the floor in order to humble himself in front of his lord.

"_Tono-sama," _he began. "_Hime-sama_ wishes to speak with you."

"Me?" asked Takeru in disbelief.

"Yes, _Tono-sama._"

"Okay," replied Takeru, now sounding like the lord he had been brought up to be. "But first allow me to change into more appropriate clothing."

"Of course, _Tono-sama."_

"And please escort Mako back to the others."

"As you wish, _Tono-sama_," obeyed Jii. "Mako-chan, if you would please."

"In a moment, Jii-san." She turned to Takeru expectantly, noticing his hand gripping something in his pocket. "What did you want to ask me?"

But Takeru had already switched to his serious mode. "After I've finished talking to _Hime-sama_."

Mako nodded, understanding that his duty came before their personal life. Turning away, she slowly walked into the mansion.

"Mako!" Takeru called out.

She turned around to stare at Takeru. "What?"

"I love you," said Takeru softly.

Mako smiled, and rushed back to give Takeru a quick kiss and a hug. "I love you, too."

…

Takeru dropped down into the respectful _seiza _position of sitting, placing his hands on his knees. Beside him was Jii, his face emotionless, betraying no thoughts. On the other hand, Tanba, the princess' caregiver, was frantic.

"Normally, a shadow has no right to be in the presence of the princess, not even being able to dare speak in her presence!" Tanba rebuked Takeru, though the _kagemusha_ had done nothing wrong.

"Tanba!"

Though he was loud, as always the strict tone of the 18th head of the Shiba Clan cut through the room.

"_H-hai_," mumbled Tanba in apology.

"Hurry up and leave us," was all that was said.

"But _Hime!" _protested Tanba.

With some help from Jii, Tanba was forcefully removed from the room, allowing Takeru to move forward to hear the Shiba Head talk more clearly.

"Sorry about that," apologized Kaoru. "Tanba-san thinks of nothing but me."

"Of course," replied Takeru, his voice formal.

Raising herself from the _futon_, Kaoru spoke. "All this time… I was wondering what kind of person my _kagemusha_ would be like, but now upon meeting you… you're not as anachronistic as I thought you'd be."

Not trusting himself to say anything, Takeru sufficed with a small smile.

"But there was one thing I thought knew for sure," continued Kaoru. "I thought that you were as lonely as I was. Even if you did have a Tanba or Kusakabe there," referring to Jii's last name.

"However… if one lies, then one will be left alone…" she mused.

To this, Takeru had an answer, for himself wondered what would happen if Mako had found out that he was a _kagemusha_. _But even so,_ he thought. _She still didn't leave me_.

Outwardly, he only responded with a simple "_Hai_".

"But…" he continued.

"But?" asked Kaoru with curiosity.

"Even so, there will still be those that will be there with me, and one that will stay with me… hopefully."

Comprehension dawning on Kaoru, she said "You mean those samurai, and Shiraishi Mako-san?"

Turning her head away from Takeru, she went on. "Yes… I learned that when I came here. Doing everything by myself… is wrong, even the sealing."

"I agree with that too," replied Takeru in earnest.

Now fully looking Takeru in the eyes, she spoke. "Not to be rude, but are you wondering why you are you here?"

Takeru nodded.

"I thought you might be." Kaoru smiled. She gestured as well as she could towards her bandaged body. "As you can tell, I will not be able to continue on in the fight tomorrow, but then who would lead the Shinkengers to protect the world from the wrath of Doukoku?"

"And then it came to me, Takeru." She lifted up her clothed hand. "You would lead them."

"Me?" Takeru asked in disbelief. "B-but, I'm not a member of the Shiba clan!'

"You would lead them," the 18th head of the Shiba clan. "As the new head of the Shiba clan."

"New head?" Takeru said, his mind pondering. "But that means marriage…"

Kaoru frowned. "Shiba Takeru!" she exclaimed impatiently. "What are the other causes of a new head?"

Remembering back to his lessons, Takeru realized he had misread the situation. "In the case that the head of the family is unable to carry on his or her duties," he recited. "His or her eldest child would carry on as the next head of the family, as he or his is the heir to the bloodline."

"Exactly," approved Kaoru. "Now do you see what I mean?"

"You're thinking," Takeru asked incredulously. "Of adopting me as your heir?"

"Precisely," the young princess confirmed. "You have already shown your leadership skills, as well as helping your vassals flourish under your command." At this, she again turned away from him. "Besides, you already have a girlfriend and you've brought in a new Shinkenger," she said in a softer tone.

Takeru couldn't see, but her voice sounded kind of embarrassed.

She turned back towards him. "So do you accept?"

Takeru closed his eyes and took a deep breath. _If I accept this, _he thought. _Will anything change? Will the question that I want to ask still be able to be asked?_

He opened his eyes, his eyes clear of the doubt that his mind had once held. _Of course not, _he knew. _Mako is Mako, she will always be there to accept me for who I am._

"I accept, _Hime-sama_."

…

Kaoru's personal _kuroko _were already waiting with the sheaf of papers that were waiting to be signed along with the Shiba Clan Chart.

Kaoru's name was along written in black ink on it, alongside her parents'names.

"Underneath my name," she explained as she carefully drew a thin black line with her calligraphy brush. "Is where you will write your full name, understand?

"Of course," Takeru replied as he took the pen. With precision, he wrote his name in _kanji_, and returned the pen to the waiting hands of the _kuroko._

"Now then," the old head of the Shiba clan. "Shall we tell the other Shinkengers?"

"Not yet _Okaa-san,"_ said Takeru, trying to wrap his tongue around the new title which he would call the 16 year old girl for the rest of his life. "I have one question to ask you."

"Already?" ask Kaoru, not sure how to respond. "Thirty seconds of being your mother and I must give you a parent's counseling already?"

"It's nothing like that," said Takeru, embarrassed over the situation. "It's just that, seeing as you're my new adopted mother… would you accept Mako as your daughter-in-law?"

The new mother looked at her son. Then something came out of her mouth, a giggle, and then it grew into a laugh that echoed around the walls of the room.

"Takeru," she rebuked him. "Has anyone ever told you that you're far too serious?"

Takeru shifted uncomfortably on his knees. "Only Mako," he said sheepishly.

Kaoru smiled. "Though I may be your mother, you are still older than me. That being said, as your mother, I do approve of Shiraishi Mako. So with my consent, you may marry her." She smiled more broadly at this. "Though I think you would do that with or without my permission."

Takeru smiled. "_Arigatou, Okaa-san." _And he pulled his new mother gently into a soft hug.

And as best as she could, the new mother awkwardly returned the hug, glad of the newfound bond between her and her old _kagemusha._

"Now then," she asked. "May we go tell the others?"

…

It was in the dead of night when the _kuroko_ called the Shinkenger up. First in the room was Mako, who had stayed up waiting for Takeru's question. Ryuunosuke was pacing in his room when a _kuroko _had knocked gently on his door. Genta was outside preparing some of his most special sushi for the female Shiba. The three of them made there way into the meeting room, where a Kaoru dressed in a _kimono _and a sling awaited them, sitting on her luxury pillow, along with Tanba and Jii sitting in front of her. Curiously, Takeru was nowhere to be seen.

Kaoru cleared her throat. "Where are Chiaki and Kotoha?"

"Here…"

Slowly, in stepped a yawning Chiaki, along with a still bandaged Kotoha. "Sorry for being so late," she apologized. "We fell asleep… because we were very tired…" she finished lamely.

Kaoru smiled at the yellow samurai. "It's okay. Completely understandable."

Turning towards the entire Shinkenger, she went on. "I'm sure some of you are wondering what you are doing here."

A few nods were given in response to her question. _No doubt, _she thought. _That Takeru has taught them well to be serious at the right occasions._

"As you can see, I am too weak to lead you into battle with the _Gedoushuu_ and as a result, I now pass on the leadership to the new head of the Shiba Clan," she explained. "I'd like you to meet him now."

At this, footsteps were heard softly echoing throughout the mansion. All the Shinkengers looked at the opening where the noise appeared to be coming from as Shiba Takeru walked into the room purposefully and took the now empty seat of the head of the Clan.

_New head of the Shiba Clan, _thought Mako. _What's going on? Males usually only become head though…_but she couldn't bear to complete that thought.

Tanba was furious. "You upstart! I don't know how you conned the princess into letting you become head, but –"

"Tanba!" scolded Kaoru. "You can't do anything about it now. What's done is done."

She snapped her fingers and immediately a _kuroko_ came forward with the Shiba Clan Chart. The _kuroko _opened the chart to reveal the contents inside as which all the Shinkenger and the two retainers looked inside.

_What? Kaoru and… Take-chan? _Genta thought.

"As you can see… I have adopted Takeru as my son." Kaoru said with a slight smirk on her face as Tanba looked up in shock.

"Whaaaat?" Outraged, Tanba tried to shake off Takeru from his seat, only to be scolded again by Kaoru.

"B-but _hime-sama_," he protested. "He's only a mere shadow!"

"Be quiet!" Kaoru snapped irritably.

Immediatiately, Tanba shrunk down into a feeble bow. "Y-yes, _Hime-sama_."

Over this time, the Shinkengers thought over the situation. As always, Kotoha was the first to break the silence with her innocent questions.

"So does this mean you're a mother now?" she asked.

Takeru shifted uncomfortably, as if embarrassed at the question, but Kaoru answered with a sheepish "That's right."

"Congratulations!" said Kotoha, her face beaming.

"That's right, congrats," agreed Chiaki. "At least there's still a chance for _Nee-san _and Takeru to get married."

"I thought so too," said Kaoru.

Tanba, however, would not accept it still.

"But _Hime-sama!" _he protested. "What's important is preserving the family bloodline, and besides, your "child" is older than you!"

"Shut up!" argued Kaoru, and immediately one of her _Kuroku_ came forth and whacked Tanba with a fan and presented the fan to Kaoru.

Taking the fan from the _kuroko_, she said, "It doesn't matter if he cannot use the sealing character, nor if he is not connected by Shiba blood. Takeru is my son. He is the 19th head of the Shiba Clan." Turning her head towards to collection of _kuroko _and Shinkengers, she said, "Your head is raised in the presence of the lord! Lower it!"

With a smile on everyone's face, a chorus of "_Hai!_" was heard in the room, as everyone bowed. Tanba, realizing that he had lost, also grudgingly bowed his head.

When they all raised their head again, Takeru spoke.

"Now… let's talk strategy."

…

After an hour, the collective samurai filed out of the room, except for Takeru and Mako.

Mako broke the silence first. "So… _Tono-sama_ once more, _nee_," she asked playfully.

Takeru smiled. "Apparently so…"

Mako hugged him. "For a second there, I thought you two were going to say that both ShinkenReds had gotten married."

Returning the hug, Takeru replied. "Of course not," Takeru said. "But you are right about one thing."

"What?"

"A lord does need a lady," he said, surprising Mako.

Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out the velvet box. Going down onto one knee, he looked directly into Mako's gleaming eyes. As he opened the box and revealed a simple ring, he asked one question.

"Shiraishi Mako," he began. "Will you marry me?"

Blushing, Mako held out her hand to allow Takeru to slip the ring onto her finger. "Of course Takeru."

Standing up from the floor, he looked Mako in the eye. "Though we may fall today in battle, I want to you know that I love you and should I die, my final breath will whisper your name."

Tears in her eyes, Mako could only say "I love you too," as Takeru kissed her for the first time as her fiancée.

**Author's Note: Well, I'm back, as stated above. Originally the chapter looked a lot more different from this, but I wasn't satisfied with it, so I rewrote it. Hence the long wait. However… other circumstances like a six-week course that I took and school came into play as barriers to prevent me from writing this as well as losing all my files because of a reformatting. How I hate grade 11 -.- Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! :D Please read and review :D and next chapter will feature Kaoru and another Shinkenger after the battle with Doukoku :D **


	3. Princess and Sushi Seller: KaoruxGenta

**Hello~ I'm back, haha! Anyways, I just found out that one of my friends isn't writing FanFiction anymore D: and I was shocked cause she was so good D: anyways, this one features Kaoru and Genta. How I got this idea, I was just browsing through TV-Nihon forums LOL, anyways, I had to re-work this one, because one of my editors didn't like the feelings my first one gave off… so please enjoy!**

...

The next morning, the Gap Sensor began to overflow with many wooden rods coming out of it.

"Holy!" exclaimed a shocked Ryuunosuke.

Takeru looked at Kaoru and nodded. "We're off."

Kaoru understood, "Come back safely," she said. "All of you," she said after looking around.

The Shinkengers bowed in unison towards the 18th head of the Shiba Clan. "_Hai!_"

They turned to rush out the door, and had gotten to the front door before Kaoru spoke after.

"Sushi seller."

Genta looked up and saw that Kaoru was looking at him with a tint of red on her face.

"When you come back," she stammered as she looked away. "Will you make me some sushi?"

Genta smiled in delight. "_Hai, hime-sama!_"

...

"Ahhhhhh!"

Genta was frustrated. It was the day after Doukoku's defeat and as promised, he was preparing some of his sushi for later in the day for Kaoru before she would head back towards the secret Shiba house. However, the sushi rice was hard to press and compact, and it would always inevitably break and slip through his fingers, causing Genta to scream in frustration.

"This damn rice!" Genta flung the rice into the river behind his cart, causing multiple ripples to cascade and break the gentle calmness of the water.

"Boss!" DaiGoyou flew over. "Forget about the _nigirizushi_ for now, how about you work on the sweet egg and the sashimi?"

Genta's eyes brightened, and he nodded in earnest towards the lantern robot. Taking out his _sashimi bocho_, he began to slice the raw salmon into thin slabs…

...

A fully recovered Shiba Kaoru stepped out of the Shiba mansion, with her traditional yukata flowing behind her, both of her arms placed delicately at her side. Her personal _kuroko _were kneeling on either side of the walkway on which she descended upon, along with Jii and Tanba at the head of each respective row. Some of them were holding woven straw boxes, which were carrying the few personal belongings that Kaoru had brought along when she temporarily took over as the clan head. Behind her was her newly adopted son, Shiba Takeru, and his fiancée, Shiraishi Mako.

"Takeru," she started as she turned around to face him. "Even if Doukoku is defeated and gone, as long as Sanzu River flows, a Shiba head is needed."

"Please do not worry," said Tanba, who rose from the ranks of the _kuroko_. "I, Tanba, will ensure that _Hime-sama_ will be properly raised. Please take care of the 19th generation, _Honourable Lord,"_ as he emphasized the new honorific as his way of showing that he had accepted Takeru as the new head.

Kaoru smiled as this small exchange between her caretaker and her new son. Turning to Mako, she said, "I know that Takeru may be a bit head-headed at times, but please take care of him." Broadening her smile, she addressed the both of them, "I wish you two best of happiness."

Mako bowed, "Thank you, _Hime-sama."_

Jii spoke up. "Take care," as he bowed collectively along with the _kuroko_.

Kaoru and Tanba bowed, and began to walk away as the _kuroko _hugged each other in a frantic goodbye.

But even before they could make it out of the front gate, Tanba had already voiced out one of his so-called "pure-blood" theories.

"_Hime-sama," _he ventured. "I've been wondering about arranged marriage-" but he was stopped with a whack of enormous fan that Kaoru took from a _kuroko._

"Far too early!" she replied. As she walked out, she looked to the right and saw a smiling Genta waiting for her. "Sushi seller, you're early."

"Sorry about that," he replied. "I was just getting frustrated, so I took a walk and found myself here."

"It's alright," Kaoru smiled. "Shall we go then?"

A disheveled Tanba immediately ran up to her, "_Hime-sama!" _he stuttered. "You cannot be possibly thinking about eating this commoner's dish!"

Genta immediately got up into Tanba's face about it. "What?" he said through gritted teeth. "You want to make something about my cooking? If the princess wants me to make sushi for her, then I'll make it for her!"

Kaoru pulled Genta pulled gently, keeping her face calm. "Allow me," she said, and she whacked Tanba good with the gigantic fan once more.

Turning to Genta, she slipped her arm through his and gently pulled him along; Genta was still trying not to faint from having Kaoru so close to him.

Raising his head from the ground, the first thing that Tanba saw was Kaoru and Genta walking away, with Kaoru laughing and Genta at ease with Kaoru by his side.

"_Hime-sama!"_ he yelled, as he scrambled to get up. "What are you doing with that commoner?"

But as soon as he got up and took three paces, he fell back down, only to look back at his ankles to find that he was bound to one of the gate poles by a rope. _"Hime-sama!"_

But Kaoru only looked back, and giggled at the writhing Tanba. Then she turned back towards Genta, and carried along the riverside with him.

...

Back at the steps of the Shiba Mansion, Takeru lowered his _shodophone._

"Do you think that was fair?" Mako asked him.

Takeru looked down. "I have no idea what you mean," he replied nonchalantly as he held out his hand to her. "But I do have to protect _kaa-chan._"

Mako just smiled at her fiancée, took his hand, and followed him back into the house where all the other Shinkengers were now packing up for their returns home.

"I think you should've been born as the 18th head, Takeru," Mako said. "Then you would've adopted Kaoru-chan as your daughter."

Takeru smiled back. "Why do you say that?"

"Because you act more like a protective father to her, considering that you're older than her."

"Hmm, maybe," he answered. As they continued to walk down the hallway, they looked out a window and saw Genta entertaining a laughing Kaoru.

"Nee, Takeru," she murmured. "Do you think it'll work out for them?"

"Genta and Kaoru?" he said. "I don't know, but I hope it does. One thing though…"

Mako look a bit surprised as she looked up. "What?"

"I'm never calling Genta _Otou-san."_

_..._

With a simple-minded delight, Genta guided Kaoru towards her seat before he took his place behind the counter of the cart.

"So…" Genta pulled out his knife and placed a ridiculous white chef's hat labeled with three gold paper stars on it on his head. "What would you like you eat?"

At this Kaoru was uncertain, partially because she didn't go out for sushi much, because Tanba had labeled it as "peasant food", but mostly because she didn't know what Genta had in stock. She looked down into her lap with sheepish embarrassment and say, "I'm not sure."

Genta looked up, and dropped his sushi knife, allowing it to cleave into the wooden chopping board. "What?"

"I'm sorry Genta-san," apologized a red-faced Kaoru. "I just don't know much about sushi. I just wanted to eat what you make for a living. Sorry."

"No, no, no! No need to be sorry!" Genta was saying. "Next time, you enter any type of sushi bar, you could say '_Omakase'_ which means "Do as you please"." He began to throw his hands around erratically in his excitement. "It'll basically let them know you'll leave the food making up to them."

"_Omakase?"_

"Exactly!"

A huge grin of delight on his face, Genta pulled out a great variety of fish from his small freezer box. Taking five or six of the choicest looking samples, he dumped the box unceremoniously back into the compartment from where he drew it out. At the same time, he drew out his sushi knife from the chopping block, 'tsk'-ed at the indent that had been created and set to work.

With a simple flourish of his knife, he produced a lacquered dish of raw sashimi. Pushing it towards Kaoru, he said, "Eat up!"

Kaoru smiled and hesitantly took the dish offered to her. "Thank you, Genta-san," she said as she reached out and grasped the uncooked fish. "_Itadakimasu._"

Breaking apart her wooden chopsticks, she attempted to grab some of the orange and white striped salmon, only to have it drop inches away from her mouth, splattering some soy sauce on the wooden surface of the cart. Blushing furiously, she tried again, and succeeded. Kaoru looked up and saw that Genta hadn't noticed.

_Or maybe he had. _She thought with a wry smile on her face, because he was now whistling madly and trying very hard to not to look up. Kaoru shrugged, and ate another piece of sushi while she watched Genta create a fresh batch of sushi rolls. Forming them into an irregular, pointed, oval shape, he created two six-pointed stars. Placing them delicately onto a wooden geta, he placed it on the customer's side.

"I hope you'll enjoy."

Watching Kaoru taking one of the rolls and put it in her mouth, Genta was on tenterhooks waiting for the result. "Well," he asked trying to sound nonchalant. "How's my sushi?"

Chewing her sushi thoroughly, Kaoru covered her mouth and answered, "It's pretty good. Simple, but nice, I could eat it all day."

Genta blushed and let loose a volley of fist pumps with a huge smile on his face. Jumping up and down like a monkey in his pleasure, his chef's hat fell off and landed in the water beside the cart. A look of utter disbelief crept up into his face.

Realizing that Kaoru was now laughing at him, Genta quickly attempted to straighten out his unruly hair that was hidden underneath his hat, and tied back his usual rope knot onto his head. Then he straightened out his clothes and attempted to strut back to behind the counter in what he thought was a dignified way. Kaoru, upon seeing it, started laughing harder.

Genta looked over at his mini-fridge and saw that his sweet egg omelets were at a cool temperature. Taking some rice and molding them into an oval shape, he pressed the egg and the rice together to make _tamago-nigirizushi_. However, instead of the usual normal rectangular shape that Genta usually makes with the egg, he chose to make heart shaped egg omelets. Taking the best two of the many he created, he placed them on another lacquered dish.

Genta bowed his head low. "_H-hime-sama,_" he began. "Though I am unworthy, I would like for you to try my special _tamago-nigirizushi. _Inside is a special _dashi_ stock that I made as well as high quality _sake _from the brewer, _Gekkeikan_. Please enjoy it."

Kaoru took one of the pieces. "Thank you, Genta-san. Is it normal for the egg to be shaped as a heart?"

Genta reddened. "Not usually. It'll depend on the sushi chef, but I just wanted to do something special."

Kaoru smiled. "Well, thank you Genta-san. It's good."

"Really?"

"Absolutely, a samurai doesn't lie."

"Yeeessss!" Arms flew up into the air as Genta rushed around to the other side of the cart, and immediately embraced Kaoru in a tight hug. Unsure how to react, Kaoru pushed Genta away.

With a hurt face, Genta stared at the ground. "Sorry," he apologized. "I didn't mean to offend you."

Kaoru shook her head. "It's not that," she replied. "I'm just not used to being natural around people." She rose from her stool. "All my life I was supposed to be a perfect noble. I wasn't allowed to show emotion to men, aside from encouragement and a smile when it was needed. Tanba was very particular about it. But these last few days with Takeru_-tachi_ and you, Genta-san, have allowed me to widen my worldview and allowed me to try some new things." She smiled and gestured at the sushi in front of her.

She looked Genta in the eye. "So I guess, what I'm trying to say is… 'Thank you'".

Genta looked dumbfounded, and then scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. "Hehe, thank you, _Hime-sama_."

Kaoru smiled again. "Call me Kaoru."

"Oh, uh…" Genta was at a lost on how to react. "Thank you Kaoru-san," he murmured with a surprised smile.

Surprising Genta once more, Kaoru stepped closer to him and gave him a tight hug. "You're welcome, Genta-san."

Genta wrapped his arms around Kaoru, and for a moment, they just stared into each other's eyes and drew closer…

"_Hime-sama!_"

The pair sprang apart as they heard Tanba's voice cutting through the air and, as they did so, realized what they were about to do. Turning red, Genta faced the opposite direction while Kaoru looked at the ground, her face flushed.

"_Hime-sama!_" the voice cried out again with footsteps approaching from the distance. "Where are you?"

Tanba rounded the corner and saw the couple standing at a distance too close for his liking. "You filthy commoner!" he yelled as he ran at full speed towards Genta. "How dare you kidnap the princess!"

"Damn," Genta swore under his breath. He sideswiped Tanba's charge and quickly grabbed Kaoru's hand. "This way, Kaoru-san!"

And they ran away from Tanba, leaving him to pick himself off from the ground. However, just as he was about to get back to his feet, he fell back down again, for his ankles were once again tied up to a nearby lamp post.

...

From the small hill looking down upon the river, Shiba Takeru laid back upon the tree he was sitting in front of and lowered his _shodophone_. In his lap was a peacefully sleeping Mako, her hair tucked back neatly. Beside them were the remains of a two half eaten _bento _boxes which Mako had prepared in the morning.

_She's gotten better, _Takeru mused while tracing imaginary shapes into her hair. _Before I had to take five pills for every meal she made. Now I just need to take one at the end. I guess the _kuroko_ actually taught her something._

Mako stirred and opened her eyes blearily at Takeru. "What?" she murmured sleepily.

Takeru smiled. "Nothing. Just go back to sleep," he replied in a soft tone, as he leaned down to kiss her.

"Kay…"

The 19th head of the Shiba clan looked around once more, and smiled contently before he closed his eyes…

...

Footsteps clapped against the dusty walkway as Kaoru and Genta ran away from Tanba.

"Genta-san," panted Kaoru. "Let's stop. I think we're at a far away distance now."

Slowing down, Genta looked around. "He's not chasing after us… I wonder why?"

Kaoru shrugged, the small motion tugging on their joined hands. "I don't know."

"Oh!" Genta let go quickly of Kaoru's hand. "Sorry, I didn't mean to grab your hand like that. Or to make you run, now that I think about it. Are you alright?"

"I'm alright, and don't worry about it." Kaoru smiled and took hold of Genta's hand again. "Besides, I liked holding your hand while we ran."

"Oh, uh… Haha," laughed Genta.

"So Genta-san," Kaoru started. "I have a question to ask you."

"Ehh?" Genta was surprised. "What is it?"

Kaoru looked embarrassed. "Will you… come back… with me… t-to the main mansion… a-and be… m-my…" but try as she might, Kaoru couldn't force her tongue to speak the words 'consort'. She tried again. "W-will you c-come a-and be my…"

Genta silenced her, placing a little pressure onto her hand. "Kaoru-san, I'd love to be your personal sushi chef at the mansion."

"Ehhh…?" Kaoru was confused and then she smiled.

_Well, _she thought. _Not what I was aiming for, but at least I'll get to see him often._

"But unfortunately…" Genta continued.

Kaoru looked him in the eye again. "Takeru's already asked you to stay at his mansion, right?" She sighed and let go of his hand. "I suppose I should've seen it coming."

Genta laughed again. "It's not that. It's just that I'll be going to Paris to become a three-star Michelin chef!"

"Oh…" Kaoru was confused. "Really?"

"Yes!" Genta was ecstatic. "So, if you'll be able to keep that position open for me, when I come back, I'll become your sushi chef!"

Kaoru smiled. "Okay!" and kissed him quickly on the cheek. "For luck."

Genta held out his arm in a chivalrous manner to Kaoru. "So…" he drawled. "May I escort you back to your main mansion?"

Kaoru slid her arm through his. "Of course, Genta-san."

They started walking towards the beaten path where a private carriage would take Kaoru back into seclusion.

"By the way," Genta said, while walking. "When I come back from Paris, would you…"

Kaoru looked up. "Would I what?"

"Would you go out with me?"

Kaoru stared in disbelief at Genta, then grinned and kissed him on the lips. "I'll be waiting."

...

**And this ends this three part fanfiction :D Argh, I'm so happy :D cause it's my longest one so far :O haha, well… I suppose, if you include the prequel, "It happened in the morning", it is a four part story… hmm. Anyways, thanks for reading this and I hope you enjoyed it :D Some more thanks towards my editors and to Maria ;D cause without her, I wouldn't be posting this on FanFiction. Her thoughts on my fanfictions is what helps me decide whether to post this or not xD Anyways… My next fanfiction will most probably be purely TakeruxMako with the other pairings on the side, as well as a few crossovers from other Tokusatsu. Oh look, 11:11 make a wish :D It'll be the wedding, which was mentioned in Chapter Two, and from there I'll tie off the entire series :P and… Victory Clap :D –claps-**


End file.
